This invention relates to an apparatus for utilizing the energy of a tidal current and more particularly to a transducer apparatus for converting this energy into high pressure fluid energy.
There have been previously proposed various apparatuses for utilizing the energy of tidal currents but they have not been satisfactory. It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved transducer apparatus for effectively converting energy into tidal current to energy into high pressure fluid on a large scale.